


Interwoven

by EHyde



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 04:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4125744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EHyde/pseuds/EHyde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble I wrote after I noticed that Yona's top and Zeno's priest robes in the flashback have the same trim pattern. Spoilers for ch100+</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interwoven

“You need some new clothes, don’t you, Zeno?” Yona asked. He was still wearing the same thin white robe he’d borrowed after that battle.

“Zeno is fine with what he has, miss!” the Yellow Dragon replied with a smile.

“Nonsense! Your jacket got … all cut up. You can’t just keep borrowing Kija’s underthings; you need something proper to wear. If we find some fabric, I’m sure Yun can make you something.”

“Hey, don’t go volunteering me like that without asking!” Yun protested

“But Yun, you’re really good at stuff like that!” said Yona. “Yun made the clothes I’m wearing,” Yona explained to Zeno.

“The miss’s outfit is really pretty!” Zeno exclaimed. “The lad did a good job.”

“I thought it was strange, at first,” Yona admitted. “I’d never worn clothing like this, and the pattern on the collar is weird, too. But I’ve grown to like it a lot.”

“The collar is Zeno’s favorite part! Zeno doesn’t think it’s weird.”

“Well, it’s all lines and angles, it’s not the kind of pattern people usually put on clothing, is all,” Yona explained.

“I got the trim from some old priest’s robe that I’m sure Ik-su would’ve ruined if I ever let him wear it,” said Yun. “I think the pattern’s traditional.”

Zeno froze. “… oh?” Then he smiled, back to normal. “Right, right, Zeno forgot! Zeno wore something like that, once!”  _He … forgot?_  Yona frowned. Well, it was true that she didn’t remember everything she’d worn even last year, and what Zeno was talking about was over a thousand years ago. She still had trouble wrapping her brain around how long that would be. But still, a priest’s robe, that was something pretty important, right? “If the lad wants, he can make Zeno something to wear,” the Yellow Dragon went on. “Zeno’s sure it will be nice, too!”

 

Late that evening, Yona took a knife to her top. “Here, Yun,” she said, handing him a narrow band of fabric. “When you make something for Zeno, use this, okay?”

Yun glanced at Yona’s fraying neckline and rolled his eyes. “So what you’re saying is, now you want me to make new clothes for both of you. What a pain!”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! I'm [fallenwithstyle](http://fallenwithstyle.tumblr.com) on tumblr if you want to come say hi


End file.
